A Missing Girl In A Strange New World
by HikaruAndHaruhi
Summary: 7 years have passed since the Ouran Dance Party of '05 episode 25/6 and things have changed since then. On a buisness trip to the UK, the boys come across something they will remember for the rest of their lives.


A Missing Girl In A Strange New World - Part 1 - A New Partnership

As the six boys stepped off the train they had previously been on for several hours, Tamaki got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Tamaki," Kyouya enquired, stopping next to the blonde, "What's wrong?"

"Just got a funny feeling in my stomach is all." He replied, beaming back at Kyouya.

"So, I supposes it's got nothing to do with the 5 course meal you've just eaten?" Kyouya laughed.

"Or the ¥10,000 (roughly £3000) worth of food you ate on the plane?" The twins spoke in unison as they appeared off the train.

"That was a twelve hour flight!" Tamaki told them, trying to make out he _wasn't _eating everything.

"That doesn't matter!" They sang.

"Tama-chan," Hunny asked, tugging on Tamaki's coat sleeve, "Are you on a diet?"

"Nani?"

"Y'know, a seafood diet? You told me you were!"

Begin Flashback

"_Hunny-Senpai! I am now on a diet of seafood and nothing else!"_

End Flashback

"Oh, he's on a diet alright," Hikaru began, "A seafood diet-"

"Yes," Kaoru finished his twins' sentence, "He see's food and eats it!"

"That is not true!" Tamaki shouted, going red in the face.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said," I must admit, you do eat an awful lot of food." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Haha!" The twins laughed.

"Milord, even Kyouya agrees! You must be bad!"

Hunny began poking Tamaki's stomach, "Hmmmm."

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked him.

"Hunny turned to face him, "Where does all the food that Tamaki eats go?"

Tamaki picked up his bags and walked off in a huff.

"Go on, Milord, say it again!"

Tamaki gave a great sigh, "I'm on a seafood diet."

At this, the twins fell into fits of laughter, and even had the need to wipe each others tears away.

Kyouya shut his laptop, "Y'know, that _stopped _being funny over an hour ago."

"Well, maybe for you it did, but for us it's still funny!"

7 years ago, the only remaining Host Club members had graduated. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru. The Host Club had been dissolved completely, the door to the Third Music Room locked and the key had been melted. No one was to re-enter that room. The doors had only been locked a year after graduation, as the Host Club still met there at weekends to have chats with customers.

But then.

One fateful night in November, Haruhi was kidnapped. Tamaki collapsed, Kyouya got depressed, the twins drifted apart, Hunny didn't want cakes or his bunny any more and Mori cried a lot. Her dad had nothing to worry about. He had passed on 3 months before Haruhi's graduation, so there was no pain for him. Just for the Host Club. It went so far that Kyouya and Tamaki were self harming and losing the interest of taking over their families business fast. They just wanted Haruhi back. After nearly 5 months of searching, television broadcasts and hospital visits, she was found. A girl's body had been found in a park in Japan, covered with bloodstains and stab wounds, she was clarified as being Haruhi Fujioka. Kyouya lost all will to live and was found in his en-suite bathroom, unconscious in his bath (underwater), where he was then rushed to hospital and escaped with his life. Tamaki then locked the doors of the Third Music Room, with Haruhi's belongings inside, and melted the key, in hope to destroy any painful memories of her. It didn't work. Hunny burned his teddies and everything cute he'd owned trying to take his mind from her loss. The twins lay in bed all day long, only getting up to use the bathroom or to get essentials. Mori had done nothing but cry since she'd been taken.

Tamaki wanted, no, needed to put a stop to this. He didn't want to lose his best friends after such a cruel thing had happened to Haruhi. He called a meeting with the ex Host Club members and their parents to discuss something he had thought to be great. He proposed that the 6 families merged to form one big partnership, that way including the members who weren't going to inherit anything, and taking their minds off Haruhi. Together, the 6 families agreed and merged to form the company now known as S.H.H.O.M (think about it) and immediately business shot up. On the back of every one of their products are the words 'In Memory Of Fujioka Haruhi' and for everything they sell, from tickets to chocolate, 30 of the cost is donated to a charity, set up by the boys, to try to find missing people before they suffer the same fate as Haruhi.

Stepping out of the car, they gazed around it amazement at the city that stood before them.

"Look it, look it!" Hunny squealed, jumping up and down, "That building has words on it! What does it say, Kyouya?"

Kyouya looked up, "It says Radio City." (If you don't know where they are, Google 'Radio City')

All except him then said 'Ooohhhhh.'

"What's the name of this place again, Kyouya?" Hikaru asked.

"Why, oh why did I learn to speak English?" Kyouya asked himself, "It's called Liverpool." (Meh, don't Google it then)

By now he was already well and truly pissed off. They'd been there 10 minutes and he wanted to go home already.

Tamaki, on the other hand, had seen something and was staring straight at it. It was a girl. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, covered with only robes, in which she hid, trying to hide something. That something wasn't hard to miss. She was pregnant. At least 8 months be now. Tamaki wanted to help,. But couldn't. She was poor, homeless and dressed in tattered rags. He was filthy rich, had several mansions and was wearing a pair of Converse, a pair of jeans designed by the twins especially for him (retailing at £900 a pair), a shirt made from the finest cotton in the world and a coat filled with duck feathers. Right now, Tamaki cost about £2500, not including his actual body! He outstretched his hand to call her, but recoiled at the last moment and turned away to face the others

The girl looked up. Directly at them, her eyes filling with tears, and her heart racing a mile a minute. Kyouya caught her eye for a fraction of a second before he went back to banging his head against the wall.

The girl smiled, and uttered only a few words to herself, closing here eyes softly. "Thank you, Senpai's. You found me."

To Be Continued……

Another Note From Kairi : Did you like it? Did it make you cry? Laugh? Want to read more? Leave a review as they make me smile XD And some of you give me ideas of how to carry on. As you read this, I'm writing chapter 2 (unless it's already been posted..)


End file.
